Love? I think so, Miss Sidle
by i-love-svu
Summary: After a breakup, Sara wants Grissom to comfort her. Will he? Or will his decision forever damage their relationship? GSR and pretty OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Sara slowly lowered herself into the single green lawn chair that occupied her small balcony.

Tears formed in her brown eyes as reality struck her once again.

"He dumped me," She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest. She had caught Hank, her semi-serious boyfriend of three months, cheating on her with one of his coworkers.

Her mind seemed clouded; She had been distracted at work and she knew that Grissom has noticed.

He had allowed her to take two weeks off; The longest she had taken off in her six years at CSI.

And she was surprised that by her third day off, only Catherine had called to check up on her.

No calls from Grissom.

This upset Sara very much; He had seen how badly she was shaken up and all he did was give her a vacation.

"Bastard," She sniffled. "He doesn't even care."

A few rain drops plodded on Sara's tangled hair. She didn't move from her chair; The rain felt good on her cold skin.

Thunder crashed, causing Sara to jump. She stood up from her seat and took a few steps to the black railing.

She looked out at the evening Vegas sky. It looked beautiful; The golden sun setting in the west, the lights from various casinos turning on. It really was a pretty sight.

Sara sighed. She briefly considered calling Grissom and asking him out on a date.

She laughed at the idea.

"He's always turned you down before. What the hell makes you think he would except now?"

Rain now burst from the sky; Big drops hitting Sara's face with such force she took a step backward.

She didn't go inside her apartment. Instead, she stood out in the rain.

Sniffling, she retreated into her living room; The rain had made her feel a little better.

She walked into her bathroom and carefully peeled off her clothes. She didn't want to do anything but go to sleep, so she put on her bathrobe.

As she exited the bathroom, a knock came from the door.

With a sigh, Sara sauntered over to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked in an angry voice.

"Sara, it's Catherine. May I come in?"

After several silent curses, she unlocked the several locks on the door and Catherine entered.

Catherine seemed a little frightened by Sara's appearance; Her once lively brown hair was now damp and messy and she was only dressed in a bathrobe.

"Sara, are you okay?"

Sara raised one brow; The two had never really gotten along. Why did Catherine care?

"Yeah I'm fine," She lied.

Catherine didn't fall for it.

"I'm not stupid, Sara. Grissom said you asked for a vacation; What's that all about?"

Sara sighed once again and sat on a bar stool she kept at the island in the kitchen.

She really didn't want to talk to Catherine or anyone for that matter. She wanted to go to bed.

"My boyfriend broke up with me. I caught him cheating and before I could break up with him, he broke up with me. Happy?"

An irritated look spread on Sara's face.

"Oh Sara, I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

Sara fought back the urge to tell Catherine something she could go do and put on a fake smile.

"No, I'm fine. Just taking a little break."

Catherine nodded knowingly. "Grissom asked me to come over and check on you—"

Sara interrupted with, "Grissom? He actually asked you to check on me?"

"Maybe he does care," She thought. "Maybe he does love me."

Catherine nodded again.

"Yep. He was worried about you. Well, hope to see you at work soon!"

With a small wave, she left the apartment.

Leaving Sara to determine whether or not Grissom was still an ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer in first chapter. I had some trouble making this chapter as long as I wanted to so please bear with me!**

As soon as Catherine had shut the door, Sara let out an angry scream.

She couldn't help it anymore; All of the years she had just pushed aside her emotions were coming back to haunt her. She had to admit, that scream had felt damn good.

"So, Grissom sent Catherine to check on me. Why the hell didn't he just do it himself?" She whispered.

Without thinking, she picked up her TV remote and flung it at the wall that separated her from the old lady next door.

It hit the wall with a thud; Sara couldn't believe she had done that. Throwing things wasn't in her nature. At least, it never had been before.

Breaking up with Hank wasn't causing her emotions to go insane. It was Grissom.

The two had such chemistry; Everyone at the office noticed it. Especially Catherine.

With a chuckle, Sara said, "Yeah. She notices everything. Except that I'm not okay."

Her smile faded as Grissom invaded her thoughts. He had always been nice to her; He even took her out to dinner once, back when she was in college.

But after she graduated, things seemed to changed. They never spoke; Not ever. But one day out of the blue, Grissom gave her a desperate phone call, asking her to come work for him.

Over the next 6 years, he flirted heavily with Sara. But he never made a move.

Then along came Sofia.

Sara noticed that Sofia seemed to be on Grissom's mind. He definitely liked her, and when Sara heard that he had asked her to dinner, she was furious.

She shook her head as if to clear Grissom from her mind; She slowly stood up and groaned as her knees cracked.

"That can't be good," She smiled.

Once steady on her feet, Sara walked to her kitchen and rummaged through the fridge.

"No food. Just perfect."

She debated on whether or not she should go get groceries. Ice cream sounded perfect; Catherine had called it 'The ultimate breakup food.'

Sara grabbed her keys and jogged outside, smile spread wide on her face.

Sara scanned the supermarket, looking for anything that looked good.

She rarely went to the store; Most of the time she ate fast food; Grissom never believe that she ate out, considering her incredibly slender figure.

"Ice cream, ice cream," She repeated, walking through a few isles before spotting the freezers.

Just as she approached the freezer containing the only gallon of chocolate ice cream, Sara's favorite, a tall man pulled the container out of the freezer and dumped it in his cart.

Sara angrily sighed.

"Sir? Excuse me, but I would really like to have that ice cream. I hope I don't sound to rude…"

As Sara finished her sentence, the man began walking away.

Sara was becoming more and more irritated with each passing second.

"Sir! Look, I just broke up with this total and complete—"

The man turned around; It was Sara's ex, Hank.

"Asshole. Why do you need ice cream?" She asked, clearly ready to blow a fuse.

Hank looked around the store. He had no intention of answering Sara.

"Just give me the damn ice cream," Sara pleaded. "Please."

Hank shook his head.

"No," He replied in a childish manner. "I beat you to it."

Sara laughed. "Oh, that's how you want to play? Well, you were my _boyfriend_ before you were that dumb blondes'."

Hank started pushing his cart again.

"I have to go. Have a nice day!"

Sara plastered on a fake smile.

"Yeah, you too."

Then when Hank had completely turned his back, she flipped him the bird.

"Bastard," She whispered under her breath. "'Have a nice day.' Go to hell."

She walked back over to the freezer and was extremely disappointed to see her choices were rainbow sherbert and vanilla.

"Oh you're kidding me," She muttered, pulling the vanilla out of the freezer.

She wandered around the store until she found the chocolate syrup, then headed to the checkout and went home.

Sara slammed her apartment door with all her might. Running into Hank had ruined her day.

She pulled out the tub of ice cream and the chocolate syrup; After fixing herself a bowl, she squeezed nearly the entire bottle into the bowl.

"Ahh," She sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh what now?" She asked as soon as she saw the red light on her answering machine blinking.

It was a message from Grissom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I corrected the mistakes in this chapter; Thanks VERY much for pointing them out, alwayswrite05! I never would have spotted them!**

Sara's heart pounded as she pressed the play button. At the sound of Grissom's voice, she laughed; He actually sounded nervous.

"Sara, hey. It's um, Grissom. I just um, called to ask you if you'd like to go to uh, oh right, dinner with me. If you'd like to, meet me at my house at 7. Call me later."

She ate another spoonful of her ice cream.

"Dinner? With him?" She asked herself. "That's insane."

But the more she thought about it, dinner seemed wonderful. Grissom had asked her out on a date!

Dinner with Grissom. She had always wondered what those words would feel like tumbling off of her lips.

"Dinner with Grissom," She smiled.

Oddly, those words didn't get the reaction she thought they would have.

Then without thinking, she whispered something else.

"I love Grissom."

Her hand shot to her mouth as if she had said a curse word.

Love? Sara Sidle in love?

Sara set her bowl on the coffee table and laid down on the couch.

She had always wanted to be loved.

When she was a child, her parents always told her they loved her; They always expressed their love for her a few times a day.

But after her mother killed her father, she never heard those three little words.

Sara sat up and grabbed the phone.

"This is what you've been waiting for," She told herself. "He finally wants to show his feelings for you."

She dialed Grissom's number, got his answering machine and left a message.

"Griss, it's Sara. I'm just returning your call. Dinner sounds fun, but how about just staying home and talking? Let me know…"

She fell back onto the couch, a smile spread wide on her face.

Sara couldn't wait to hear back from him; So to pass the time, she took a well deserved nap.

**Later that night**

"What?" Sara mumbled, slowly awakening to find she had slept for over 5 hours.

"Shit."

She sat up and looked around her dark apartment. After thinking for a moment, she realized that she was supposed to meet Grissom tonight for their date.

"Ha, right. Date," She giggled.

Tripping over her own feet, Sara stumbled into the kitchen and saw that it was 9:15.

"Shit!" She yelled.

Her date with Grissom was at 7.

She ran to her bedroom and starting throwing off her clothes; Half naked, Sara rifled through her closet looking for something other than pajamas to wear.

She picked out a white shirt with a puppy on it and faded jeans; After putting them on, she rushed back out into the living room.

The light on her answering machine was blinking.

Sara pushed the play button and ran into the kitchen, looking for something to calm her growling stomach.

"Sara, hey. Got your message. Talking sounds perfect. We can talk over at my place; I'll get some snacks. See you then!"

Sara groaned and muttered a few curse words.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Grissom's house number.

"Grissom. I am so sorry. I over slept but I'll be right over. If you still want to. Okay, see you then."

She smiled as she hit the end call button.

Things were going to work out; She just had to be careful and not screw anything up.

"Okay Sidle. It's time."

Sara left her apartment, feeling excited and nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara knocked on Grissom's door. She was actually at his house; Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out.

"Coming!" She heard him yell as he undid the locks.

"Sara," He sighed. "Come on in."

She took a few steps into his Townhouse and looked around.

Off to the right his living room looked like something right out of a magazine. Soft blue curtains, a 52" TV, a white couch. Everything in the room blended together perfectly.

"Wow. Did you hire a decorator?" Sara joked.

Gil blushed. He guided Sara into the living room and the two sat on the couch, Sara at one end and Gil at the other.

"So," He started. "You wanted to talk?"

Sara grinned. She did want to talk; She just wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about.

"Well, I like you," She stuttered, her cheeks instantly turning crimson.

Gil smiled; He wasn't sure what to say to that.

Sara put her hand to her forehead; She felt like such an idiot for coming over here. She over talked around Gil. She should had known better than to think anything that came out of her mouth would make any sense.

"I like you too, Sara," Gil finally said.

Sara sighed.

"No," She mumbled. "I _like_ you."

Gil still seemed confused.

"Sara, I think I know where you're going with this. And you and I both know it won't work."

"Grissom! Open you're eyes! Who is going to stop us?"

Gil shifted in his seat; He didn't mean to upset her.

"Sar, I know what you mean. But we could get fired. Then what? We lost our jobs for a relationship that might not work out?"

Sara closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

"Look, I'm sorry. Coming over here was obviously a mistake. Just forget I ever said anything."

She stood up to leave, but Gil grabbed her hand.

Sara glanced down at their hands, fingers entwined. A warm smile spread on her tired face but quickly left.

"No, you're right. We could lose our jobs."

Gil stood up to join her.

"Sara? Are you okay?"

She raised one brow.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Gil rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Is this about breaking up with Hank?"

Sara scoffed. He really thought this was about Hank?

"God, you're even dimmer than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Gil asked. He was so confused.

Sara pushed his hand off of her shoulder as hard as she could. She was mad at herself for visiting Gil.

"Just leave me alone."

She walked towards the door but Gil jumped in front of her, blocking her from going anywhere.

"Sara, talk to me. I'll never understand what you want if you don't talk to me!"

Sara took a step backward.

"I do not want to talk to you. Obviously we want different things."

Gil grabbed Sara's shoulders and held her at an arms length away. He felt the urge to kiss her, but refrained. He wanted to know what was on her mind first.

"Sara, please talk to me. What's on your mind honey?"

Sara stopped fighting Gil. He had called her honey; That was enough to get her to calm down.

She relaxed her shoulders and Gil lowered his arms; The two just stood there in the hallway, looking in the others eyes.

"What did I say?" He asked cautiously. He didn't show it, but inside he loved her more than he had ever loved anything else.

Sara sat down on the floor, letting the cold hardwood touch her legs.

For the first time in a long time she saw the Gil she loved. But she didn't let him know that. Not yet.

"Sara? Please answer me. What's wrong?"

She glanced up at him; He was still standing, looking down at her.

He offered her his hand and he helped her stand up.

"I'm just a little confused. You say that you don't want a relationship; But yet you flirt all the time with me and you even sent me flowers once! Make up your mind before it's too late."

Gil looked affectionately at Sara; "It's now or never," He thought.

He pulled Sara close to him and kissed her.

As the two pulled apart, Sara smiled.

"I guess that means you do want a relationship?"

Gil shook his head.

"No. I just felt like kissing you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I am working on another story right now so keep an eye out for that! Enjoy!**

Sara's eyes filled with tears.

"You… felt like kissing me! What the hell is wrong with you! You're such a bastard!"

She took off for the door once again.

"Sara! Wait," Gil calmly said. He needed to explain himself before he lost her again.

"What I meant what, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I have a lot going on, with work and some other stuff. I… would love a relationship, just now right now."

Sara stomped her right foot like a two year old throwing a tantrum; This made Gil smile. He seemed to be very easily amused.

"Don't you smile at me like that! I dislike you very much right now," She exclaimed.

Gil took a few steps closer to her, but she quickly held up her hand to stop him.

"Nope. Get away. I do not want you anywhere near me. You don't just… feel like kissing someone!"

But he didn't listen.

Gil kept nearing Sara until he backed her into the door.

"Sara, please understand me. I do like you," He whispered.

She gave Gil a push, causing him to take a few steps backward.

"Do not come near me. Do you understand?"

She was beyond pissed off; What did he mean by 'I just felt like kissing you'? That was plain idiotic. It made Sara furrow her brow in an effort to try and figure it out.

Gil sprung forward and caught Sara in his arms.

"Clearly, you do not understand," Sara said, loving that he had wrapped her in his protective arms.

"No I do not. I will not understand you until you understand me."

He gently nudged Sara's chin with his hand until her face was tilted towards his.

He closed the gap between then and kissed Sara affectionately.

"No," Sara mumbled, trying to push him off.

After failing miserably, she gave up and kissed him back.

Her heart skipped a beat as the kiss intensified.

She half expected to see sparks flying, fireworks going off and a person jumping out of a very large cake. But no such thing happened.

Just the two of them, standing in Gil's dimly lit hallway, kissing.

Even if it wasn't the glamorous event Sara had in mind, it was still the most magical thing that had ever happened to her.

They parted once again, a smile lit up Sara's face.

"Are you sure you don't want a relationship?" She asked, her lips still tingling.

Gil sighed.

"I'm not so sure. Perhaps you would like to help me change my mind?"

"It would be my pleasure," Sara replied.

She locked her thin arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Gil pulled back first.

"Sar?"

With her eyes still closed, Sara rested her head on Gil's chest.

"What?"

He rested his chin on Sara's brown hair; He noted how wonderful her hair smelled as he sighed.

"I love you."

Sara shook her head furiously as she pushed him away again.

"What the hell is wrong with you! A freakin' minute ago you were saying that you just felt like kissing me. Then you kiss me again so wonderfully that I can hardly breathe. Make up your damn mind!"

Gil looked at his hardwood floor; "It's now or never," His mind told him. "Do you really want to lose her?"

"Okay, Sara. I'm not playing games anymore. I love you. I really, really mean that."

Sara sighed happily.

She had waited so long to hear those words; Those three words had just forever changed her world.

"Okay," She replied. "That's a start."

Gil opened his arms and Sara welcomed his warm embrace.

She finally felt loved.

"I love you too, Gil. I love you too."


End file.
